Cool Kids
by GleekTributePotterhead31
Summary: In the Season 6 we have met the 3rd generation of New Directions. How were they own stories which we cannot see on screen?
1. The One With Empty Enrolling List

„Hey, get out of there! You stand in my way! Why you move so slowly?"

That belongs to my daily routine. Getting up, going to the school and listening to people making fun of me. I often wish to be invisible, but I am not the lucky one.

This all starts, when my father gets a job in a small town called Lima and we needed to move. We were living in Chicago, the best city in the whole world, but I had to leave all my friends, my memories and my whole life and move here. At first, I didn´t know, where exactly Lima is. I have never heard of tis town before, so I knew that it must be really small. I was right.

When I first come to McKinley High School, I thought that I would be able to find friends as I was in Chicago. I have never mistaken so bad in my entire life. Everybody in this stupid place is making fun of me, all because of my weight.

_Ok, Roderick, come on, _I told myself. I have nobody to talk with, so I have to comfort myself. I hate those kids. I hate this school. I hate this town. I hate my entire life. If I hadn´t got music, I would be very depressed.

I was listening to some songs, I can´t remember which one, when I saw new wall post. _New Directions, Glee Club, Sign up below._

I´ve always wanted to be part of something like this, but in Chicago, we didn´t have any choir. _You need to think about it. _Ok, but I have to go away of there as fast as I can, because I see some people in Cheerio uniforms, and if they see me looking at this, they will have fun of me even more than now. I recognised them. Kids nicknamed them Creepy Incest Twins because of their strange close relationship. I have never heard that they have made fun of anybody, but I don´t rather risk, so I go away.

„Hey, Mason, check out that new wall post! We may sign up to that New Directions!"

„Are you sure that this school is ready for our talent? I think we should wait, until they have more members."

„Why? Maybe we will win some championships!"

„Not this time, Mads, not this time."

I sometimes don´t understand, why she acts like a little child. She´s the older one, so I think it should be different, but, in variant situations, she behaves like an older sister. Of course, in that types of situations in which she can be just normal. But otherwise, I sometimes let me ravish the same way she does. We are twins after all, right? And maybe it´s because we spend all time together. We go to school together, to lunch together, to cinema together, even we have the same extra school activities - The Cheerios. That´s why other kids from our school call us Creepy Incest Twins, but it doesn ´t matter to us. We don´t need any of them.

But, come back. Because we have been both very artistic since our early childhood, we tried a huge amount of activities, for example balet, hip-hop class or painting, but in all those classes they told us, that we are too hyperactive to be in their class. This is another memory from our beginnings – we always run around and make noise, so our parents called us _little loud steam of energy_, because we were sometimes invisible because of our high speed (I´m not lying, that´s 100% truth!). We were just like a Duracell Bunny, but we didn´t own a drum.

Few years later, our parents signed us to the cheerleader camp for beginners. There we found out, what cheerleading is and that it is such a fun. And we have won our first singing competition there, too. It was like a dream for us.

Then, as we get older, parents enrolled us to McKinley High School, because The Cheerios are legends and they have won many national competitions. We also wanted to try glee club, but they weren´t very popular, and we as freshmens wanted to be as popular as we can. So we hadn´t signed up and we later regretted it, because they made it into Nationals and they were at second place. The next year there wasn´t any glee club and almost all members were transferred into another school, everybody except Kitty Wilde, who later became the Cheerios Captain.

And now, there is a perfect chance to become a New Directions members. But of course not now, because there´s nobody signed up, and if we are the first members, then there is possibility that no one will sign after us because all that stupid gossips.

„Mason, we need to hurry up, if want to get the lunch!"

„Yeah, let´s go!"

I catch her elbow and we walk together to lunch not noticing any of those insulting nicknames they shout at us. One day they will deeply regret all the things they said!

On our way to cafeteria we met Spencer, a gay football player, who actually doesn´t look like he plays for opposite team. He shout at us and then laughs, but because we are a part of Cheerios, he and his teammates can´t give us a slushie.

„Spencer, I heard that someone wants to reunite New Directions. Maybe you can sign up..."

„Shut up, Steve! The fact that I am gay doesn´t mean I like singing and dancing! Go to hell ..."

I stand up and walk away by our tale. I hate that stupid prejudices. Why everybody thinks that I automatically love singing? Of course, in the privacy of my room I try to sing and dance, but nobody should know about this, because it could ruin everything I built in this school. None of this people make fun of me because of my orientation, except Steve. That´s because I hate him. He is simply jealous of me, because I am more handsome and hot, and he isn´t. He´s like a big, sweaty pig. He is also one of the reasons that I can´t sign to the glee club. Another one is the fact that nobody is actually in there and of course, my teammates think that only gays sing and dance or are members of something like a glee club. Oh, hell, my life is like a big tuft of lies!


	2. The One With Revived New Directions

_Roderick´s POV_

So, I finally made it into Glee Club. Not completely willingly, but I´m in. My directors Ms. Berry and Mr. Hummel (who told me to call them with their first names, but I must first of all acclimatize to me being part of this club) and their friends, who have been in Glee Club with them, discovered me in the School Library, while I was singing _Viva Voce. _I really didn´t think that they would find me. I saw them in action while they were performing _Take on Me_ in the cafeteria and I was surprised that they are brave enough to perform in front of whole school and Sue Sylvester, who banned every kind of art at this school except cheerleading. Although, I wasn´t brave enough, so I didn´t sign up myself.

The fact that they found me in the library made actually things simplier. They persuaded me into audition and told me to pick my audition song. I picked _Mustang Sally _by Wilson Pickett, because it is one of my favourite songs and I think that really fits my voice.

I was feeling a little nervous, when I was standing on the stage in auditorium in front of all that strangers, but as I started singing, I calmed a little bit. That nervousness went away when Quinn, Santana and Brittany (who I also must call by their first names) joined me on the stage. It was really funny and it was such a great feeling to stand and sing and everybody was listening to me. After I finished the song, Rachel told me that the announcement of the new members will be posted on Friday, but immediatelly she said „You´re in!"

_Thanks, _I told myself. I was the only member and I was afraid that the only member for a very long time. I was once again mistaken. As I came for our first Glee Club meeting the following day, I found only Kurt in the choir room.

„Where´s Mi.. Rachel?" I asked.

„I have no idea. I can´t believe that she is going to miss the first Glee Club meeting."

„Maybe she´s in the auditorium?"

„Oh, of course! Why I didn´t looked there?"

We came to the auditorium and found Rachel sitting behind the piano. I didn´t knew why it was so important to have our first meeting in the choir room, because I was the only member, but Rachel told us news: I wasn´t the only member! She recruited a girl named Jane Hayward who changed schools. She has gone to Dalton before. As Rachel told us, Blaine walked in and said something like Rachel had betrayed him (he is Dalton Warblers director). Rachel and Kurt started arguing with him and I tried to escape. My plan wasn´t allowed. I had to listen to them and I felt embarassed.

After they discussed everything, we finally went back to the choir room, where one beautiful Afroamerican girl was waiting to meet us. Rachel introduced her as Jane Hayward. I felt pleased that I am not the only member, but also I felt shy, because I couldn´t imagine us being part of one club. She looked shy, too, but she wasn´t so worried as I felt. Rachel then explained that Jane had already auditioned, but only in front of her.

I sat down right at the moment Santana, Quinn and Brittany walked in the choir room and after them were twins in their Cheerio uniforms. I felt uncomfortable because of gossips about them, but I told myself that I shouldn´t have any prejudices, so I looked at Jane to see what she thinks about them. She has the brightest smile on her face I have ever seen as she was looking at male Cheerio. Oh, she hasn´t heard any of those gossips or seen them acting towards each other, so that´s why she was smiling at them. After they told in just 10 seconds their full biography – who they are, how they started with singing and who are their parents (without the last two information my life would not be completed), Rachel then told them to audition and that they should pick up their song. Then we all (old New Directions and new New Directions) hugged.

_Mason´s POV_

Everyday I had to reject my sister´s requests to join the Glee Club. The Glee Club posters were all destroyed and none of the students have auditioned. I heard of the old New Directions performed in the cafeteria, but we didn´t saw them, because we were training at the lunch break. That was such a pity, because I had always wanted to watch the choir in action.

Another day after school, we were at our Cheerio practise, when I heard the first tone of Ariana Grande´s _Problem, _which was my and Maddie´s favourite song of last summer. Then I saw The Unholy Trinity, who were singing it. We were absolutely amazed, because they were such a legends of Cheerios. Everyone wanted to be like them and win so many competions like they did. And they were in both Cheerios and New Directions. This fact was very important to me, because it means that one day we would be parts of New Directions without losing our popularity.

All Cheerios took place in the choreography fo Problem, because there fit our moves, which we were practising to competitions. Football players, who were also having a practise, just sat on the benchs and were looking with open mouths to The Unholy Trinity.

After they ended the song, our bitchy captain Kitty Wilde had to, of course, say something cruel to them. I was accustomed to their insults, because she was the one who began called me and Maddie Creepy Incest Twins or Jaime and Cersei Lannisters.

After she ended, we asked:

„Can two people try out together?"

Then Kitty rolled her eyes and after Quinn Fabray said that she had auditioned with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce together, Kitty told something like they (the Cheerios) must show us that The Flowers in Attic is not a movie to aspire on. I did´t know that film and I don´t understand why she is watching movies about siblings incest (yeah, now I know some informations about that film thanks to Google).

The following day we together with The Unholy Trinity joined the first revived Glee Club meeting. As we walked in, I noticed a girl sitting on the chair in the back line with some boy. She looked at me and I felt something weird, like my body tried to told me that that was a special moment in my life. She was smiling and I smiled back to her.

After we introduced us, Rachel told us to pick a song for our audition, which will be the next day. Then Jane (the girl which was smiling at me), Roderick (the boy who was sitting next to her), Madison and I went to the football field, where the biggest Homecoming festival was about to begin – The Bonfire.

As we were walking, Jane asked us which song we will be singing for our audition. Maddie immediatelly said _Home_ by Edward Sharpe. This is song, which we usually sing in cheerleading camp at karaoke night. Roderick then said that he has never heard about that song, so we started singing it as we were walking past the halls.

At the football field The Bonfire had already started, so we just joined our directors and _mentors _(that´s how_ they _called themself, not we did). We were all singing and dancing and having a good time. I am keeping my fingers crossed, because my biggest wish now is to make the best friends from the Glee Club.

_Jane´s POV_

So, after Warblers rejected me because of their stupid brotherhood, I pushed on my parents to change school. I didn´t want to spend time with that snobs, who think they are best. I wanted to go to McKinley High, where Ms. Berry was reviving New Directions. After long discussions my parents allowed me to trasfer here. I was very happy, because in McKinley were really good kids, as I discovered on my very first day there. Rachel had told me right after I walked through the front door that I am now a member of New Directions. I had to begged to her to accept me into New Directions, because she told me she has some deal with Blaine, who was coaching Warblers.

I was sitting in the choir room at the time she told me, and then she, her co-director and a boy walked in. She introduced me to them. I learnt that her co-director is Kurt Hummel and the boy is Roderick Meeks. Roderick looked very shy and not very talkative, so I was surprised when he smiled to me. I smiled back and immediatelly after he sat next to me, three young women, who later introduced as Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, and a boy and a girl, who I noticed at lunch break, walked in.

The boy looked at me and when our eyes met, I felt butterflies in my stomach for uncommon reason. I smiled on him and after he smiled back, I wasn´t able to think because of his beautiful smile.

After a quick introduction, we went to The Bonfire. I asked the twins, who´s names are Mason and Madison McCarthy (this was the only thing I remember from their introduction), which song they will be singing for their audition. Madison answered that it will be _Home_. I was very surprised, because I thought I am the only person who knows that song. But Roderick didn´t know the song, so the twins started to sing. I was absolutely amazedTheir voices were absolutely incredible. I don´t know why, but I felt like they are my blood group.

_...I'll follow you into the park__  
__Through the jungle, through the dark__  
__Girl, I've never loved one like you..._

Even if I hadn´t known that song before, I would be impressed by it and I would sing along with them like I did. When we came at the place, we were entertained. We were dancing, singing, getting know each other. I was surprised when Rachel told me about their trophies from every competition. Then I talked with my new colleagues from New Directions. I learnt how Roderick get into Glee Club, why twins didn´t sign up before, what type of music they listen to. We were all slowly becoming friends. At the end of festival, we all sang together _Bonfire Heart_ by James Blunt. The lyrics of this song really expressed my feelings about that incredible day (maybe one person?):

_Days like these lead to__  
__nights like this lead to__  
__love like ours,__  
__You light the spark in my bonfire heart.__  
__People like us,__  
__We don't need them much.__  
__Just someone that starts,__  
__Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts._


End file.
